


into the unknown

by hanorganaas



Series: agents of stranger things. [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe: Stranger Things, Drama, F/M, Mystery, NaNoWriMo, Romance, sci fi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: The town of Hawkins, Indiana goes upside down when one of Phil Coulson's Sons Steve goes missing without a trace.  Sheriff Melinda May thinks it's a simple open and shut case. However when Strange Things Begin to happen including Phil experiencing strange hallucinations, the disappearance of her Adoptive Daughter Daisy's friend Jemma, and a mysterious girl with abilities, this case becomes more than obvious than meets the eye.





	1. steve coulson is missing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, I bring forth to you a Stranger Things AU which is one of two projects I am working for NaNoWriMo. I was originally going to do this with Star Wars but I thought the AOS crew would be perfect for it. So sit back relax and enjoy this lovely Stranger Things AU.
> 
> Because this is NaNoWriMo project there may be gramatical errors, all mistakes are entirely my own, both other than that I hope you enjoy anyway! 
> 
> Obviously some of the characters histories have changed IE Lincoln being the son of Phil and Rosalind to fit in with the Stranger Things Narrative. ~~But hey at least People won't get pissed for no reason like they did when I made Daisy Kylo Ren in a gifset cause it made sense -rolls eyes-~~

It happened so abruptly. 

One minute Steve Coulson was riding down the road after a day of Dungeons and Dragons with his friends, the next minute he was gone. No word. No sign. No one knew where he went. No one knew if he was even dead or alive. 

But what was known was only one thing and one thing alone. 

The disappearance of Steve Coulson started off a chain of events in the town of Hawkins, Indiana that only B rated science fiction movies could explain….

* * *

“Lincoln have you seen my keys?” Phil Coulson called out as he looked frantically around the house. 

Phil used to be so organized. He had to be in order to be a history professor over at the Local College. But then his life changed abruptly. His wife Rosalind left him due the pressure of a high end lawyer job over in Indianapolis putting a strain on their marriage and left him a single father to two boys. Being the father of two boys wasn’t a walk in the park.

Both his and Rosalind’s sons Lincoln and Steve may have not been into sports like most kids in town. But they certainly were a handful. Steve was 13 and had the imagination of child on Sesame Street, often playing Dungeons and Dragons and Star Wars with his friends. Lincoln had just entered his rebellious stage at 17, talking back, being out late at night, mostly to take photographs on his Camera or to take a late shift on his job. 

The pressure often left Phil forgetful and stuff scattered everywhere. 

“You looking for this dad,” Lincoln called out swinging the keys in his hand. 

Phil smiled and took the car keys from his son hand. He looked around for the things he needed to take to work. His coffee, his briefcase full of lecture notes. All he needed to do was call for Steve so he could drop him off to school.

“STEVE IT’S TIME TO GO!” Phil called out. 

Nothing, no response, no nothing.

That was the first sign of suspicion. 

Steve loved school. So he would have been in the kitchen ready to go in a flash. Maybe he was sick. So Phil with his briefcase still in her hands walked over to Steve’s room. He opened the door and the alarm bells rung further.

Second sign of suspicion. 

The bed was made and there was no sign Steve was in his room last night. Phil walked out of the room and into the hallway. 

“Did your brother come home last night?” He inquired.

Lincoln who had just stuffed a spoonful of scrambled eggs looked up. 

“I don’t know,” he murmured with his mouth full of food, “I took an extra shift at work so I came home late last night! .”

Phil frowned.

“Dammit Lincoln,” He growled placing his coffee and his briefcase on the table, “I told you not to do that when I am teaching night classes.” 

“I thought we could use the extra money!” Lincoln retorted, “He was at Mack’s house all day playing Dungeons and Dragons he probably stayed the night.” 

Phil walked over to the phone and picked it up and quickly dialed. It had to be the answer. It was the most logical choice. His heart raced as he heard someone pick on the other line. 

“Hi!” Phil said not even bothering to see was on the other line. It could have been Mack himself but he wasn’t waiting for an answer, “Did Steve stay over last night?”

“No,” It was Mrs. Edna Mackenzie, “We sent the kids home it was a school night after all….why?”

“Nothing,” Phil briefly replied, “I’ll talk to you later.”

He hung up the phone as quickly as he dialed. His heart skipped a beat. His face went cold. His breathing shallowed. It was an answer he was dreading. An answer no parent wanted to hear or ever hoped they would ever experience. His youngest son was missing and lord knows if he was even alive.

* * *

It was a typical boring morning in Hawkins, Indiana. 

Melinda May would know. She was the sheriff of this goddamn town. There was rarely any crime here. No robberies where goods were stolen so some other jackass could make a profit of it. No murders where the news vans would flood the town. 

Hell the only “crimes” here were the occasional truck veering off the road or an animal attack of some sort. 

Trucks can be replaced. Animal attacks were usually minor enough so the victim would heal. Nothing to write home about.

Melinda walked into the office, probably ten minutes late, after dropping her two kids, daughter Daisy and her son Antoine at school. No like it mattered, “emergencies” were rare in this town. Her hand held the thermos to her caffeine laced tea as she strided into the patrol room. 

Usually when she would walk in there was a few banters between her and her coworkers but today the office was eerily silent. People were staring blankly at her as she walked to her office. Question was it an early morning thing or did something tragic happened and she the head sheriff did not know about this.

“Melinda,” One of her fellow officers Officer Piper said walking in the way of her path, “Phil Coulson is here he says it’s urgent.”

Melinda’s face went pale. It wasn’t because a feeling of dread had loomed over her. There was absolutely no reason to fear anything in a town where the worst thing that happened was that a woman was attacked by some fucking owl because they thought her hair was a nest. No it was something far from that.

It was because something was happening between her and Phil Coulson, and the mere idea of it getting out would be a scandal in a small town just as this. 

Story was, Phil and Melinda had known each other for many years. For years they always experienced major life events at the same time. The history professor and his newlywed wife law student at the time Rosalind Price moved in around the same time Melinda and her ex Husband Andrew finally moved from the big city to Hawkins so they could accommodate their newly adopted Daughter Daisy. The Coulson’s first son Lincoln Campbell Coulson Price was born literally weeks after Daisy’s adoption was finalized. 

In addition to this, Melinda and Andrew adopted another son, Antoine a year before the Coulsons’ second son, Steve Grant Coulson was born. Because all their children were close in age they were all friends. Daisy and Lincoln were almost inseparable until Daisy became a bookworm and best friends with English Immigrant Jemma Simmons while Lincoln preferred keeping himself company. Antoine and Steve however, remained friends for all these years, even added a few new boys to their group. Antoine met Leo Fitz a boy in his grade and from his class Steve brought Alphonso Mackenzie and Gabe Reyes. The five of them formed collective group of boys obsessed with Star Wars [something Antoine must have brought to the group as Melinda was a huge Star Wars junkie herself), Comic Books and Dungeons and Dragons. 

Melinda never really connected with Rosalind, a big city woman, she didn’t seem to fit in a town like this. But Phil, being a man obsessed with cult ideals like Marvel Comics too, they clicked immediately. They could spend hours at a party discussing about whether Leia’s Bikini was necessary to who was better Kirk or Spock. 

And then there was their hard times. Melinda dealing with...the death of her third child [a moment in her life she did not like talking about] resulting in the deterioration of her marriage to Andrew. Phil dealing with Rosalind choosing the job over raising their family. The two of them found themselves getting closer together. 

This year after almost two decades of seeing each other at their best and at their worst, to start casually dating. 

The problem was, Melinda was still in the process of her divorce with Andrew, and she didn’t know how her children would react to the fact her mother was basically still married and was already moving on with a friend of theirs’ dad. So they decided to wait to make the relationship public until the divorce was finalized, which Melinda hoped was soon.

“What are you doing here,” Melinda whispered putting her tea on the table and shutting the door behind her, “I told you we shouldn’t do anything to make it obvious we are dating, you might as well put a sign on your head that-” Melinda paused. Phil looked pale and shaken. It only meant one thing. Something had happened, something that wasn’t good. “Phil are you alright?”

“Steve didn’t come home last night,” Phil simply stated.

Melinda leaned walked in front of her desk in front of where Phil was sitting. She could be alarmed at the mere idea of children going missing, but this was a town where it was rather hard to get lost.

“Maybe he stayed over a friends house?” She suggested. Her main objective was to calm Phil down as best as she could and take away any possibility Steve was in harm’s way. “I know Antoine came home late last night after a long 12 hour game of Dungeons and Dragons.”

“Called the Mackenzies, the Fitz's and the Reyes,” Phil answered, “He wasn’t at ANY of those houses.”

Melinda tilted her head, her fingers tapped against the wood of the desk. The next option now was to think about the common thing that had happened during these cases. One obvious factor was that, Phil was a divorcee, and most missing children cases had, the child was kidnapped by one of the divorced parties or the kid missed the other parent too much and ran away to be with them.

“Okay what about Rosalind,” Melinda inquired, “had you contacted her? Maybe she kidnapped Steve because she missed him? Or Steve missed her?”

“Like Rosalind has time to kidnap our son with her fancy job,” Phil murmured, “Melinda please, I think someone took him, I just need to know he’s safe..”

Melinda sighed. She obviously didn’t want to waste any time or resources trying to find someone who could be easily be found. But at the same time, Phil was part of her life now, as was his children. The best option was to at least indulge Phil and look for Steve. 

“Alright Phil I will go to the school question Steve’s friends even see if he’s there,” Melinda said. Knowing she was in the privacy of their office, she reached forwards and started stroking his cheek as a sign of comfort, “if I find anything I will let you know just go home and relax, Steve will come home eventually.”

Phil smiled lightly. There was still a hint of fear in his eyes not knowing where his Son could be but knowing Melinda was here made it a bit better for him. 

“Thank you Melinda,” He said.

“Hey we’re dating now right?” Melinda cajoled, “your life is just as important to me as Mine.” 

She just hoped it was over as quickly as it began.

* * *

The first place Melinda went was the children’s school. She honestly hoped it would be an easy visit. She thought she would find the kids in class and pull them out for a few questions. But of course fate made the goddamn task more difficult. Not only were the kids were in recess, but they just happened to be with Andrew at the time.

Of all the people the kids had to hang around with during their recess, it just had to be her god damn ex husband.

It was unfortunate that Andrew and Melinda ended up at such a bitter place, when they started out as such good friends. They met in a forensic psychology class. Melinda was taking it for her Criminal Justice major, Andrew was just taking it as an elective. They were partnered up for a project. Of course they almost handed it in late because they kept procrastinating because they seemed to have so much in common. They decided afterwards to try to as they called in the late sixties and early seventies “going steady”. Two years in the courting life they decided to take the next step and get married. There was a small wedding, but she couldn’t imagine a day more perfect.

Marriage wasn’t a cakewalk at the beginning. It was discovered that Melinda had fertility problems making it hard for them to have children. They tried, even managed to get her pregnant three times, but all three times she miscarried. But even with that test, Andrew and Melinda seemed to endure it and come out stronger. They realized they didn’t the natural way to have children and decided to adopt. 

Within the next five years Daisy and Antoine came into their lives. They thought two was enough and they wouldn’t need more children after that. But a miracle happened, Melinda became pregnant with her third child. She didn’t hold her breath. She thought it would be another lost baby in a string of failures. But low and behold, Kataya came into their lives.

Melinda thought she couldn’t get any happier. She had a man who loved her, three beautiful children, she thought nothing would go wrong...but five years later the unthinkable happened. Kataya got sick….cancer. It was quick and relentless and their precious baby was gone as quick as the disease took hold of her tiny body.

Andrew and Melinda never recovered. They mourned their daughter in destructive ways. Melinda turned to heavy drinking, passing out on the couch with a vodka in her hand [a spell that would leave once she took on the role as a single mother]. Andrew just shut Melinda out, until eventually she caught the bastard having a marital affair. 

Their marriage ruptured after that. 

_Now’s now the time to think about the past,_ Melinda thought as she walked down the hallway to Andrew’s classroom, _I need to figure out where my….oh what is Phil, your boyfriend, lover? Whatever, we need to find his son._

She took a deep breath and walked into the Classroom. The door which lead to the A.V. room was open. It meant the kids were back there. Antoine did mention Andrew was getting some new fancy shmancy communications radio [she didn’t know if it was for Antoine’s friends or just for Antoine to make up for the fact he freaking cheated on his mother]. She walked into the room where the five boys in Antoine’s clique were huddled over the radio. Must have planned it that they all had recess at the same time despite Antoine and Fitz were freshman and the rest were Eighth graders. 

Andrew stood in the back of them. There was a bright smile on his face as he folded his arms. It was the first time Andrew looked content since the death of her child and their eventual divorce. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat.

“Andrew,” Melinda said as she put her hands on her hips. It was a symbol of confidence. She needed it at a moment like this. 

She expected Andrew to snarl maybe come out with a rude and snide remark about Melinda being here, but he was surprisingly very civil. He gave Melinda a small smile standing up as tall and as confidently as he can. 

“Melinda,” He responded, “What brings you here...see the christening of the A.V. club’s new radio.”

“No...I need to borrow the boys for a few minutes.” Melinda explained. The group of boys, Andrew and Melinda’s adoptive son among them looked up with concern. It was if they knew something was going on, something bad, that their friend was in trouble. “I need to ask them a few questions. They’ll be back as quickly as they left.” 

Andrew’s smile faded. He sensed something was wrong too. He almost wanted to ask what was happening but he knew her job as a sheriff was to make sure not spread panic unless it was necessary. So he didn’t pressure it on.

“Alright then...boys go talk to Sheriff May,” Andrew commanded to the boys, “the radio isn’t going anywhere.”

There was a sigh of relief as she walked out the door with the boys following. At least the meeting between her and Andrew went better and more civil than expected.

* * *

Talking to these boys was nothing new. She knew their mannerisms she knew how they attacked. The five of them talking over each other was a typical part of the conversation. She could never keep up with them. But in a moment where she needed to know where the son of her current boyfriend was, she wanted this conversation to be precise and quick so she could search for clues as to where Steve Coulson was.

“One at a time boys I need to get as much information as I can to find Steve,” Melinda said writing down notes on her pad of paper, she knew they mentioned a street but that was the point they got into an. The long term bickering quickly ceased and their eyes were all upon her once again. “Now you said Steve took what Street?”

“Mirkwood,” Mack responded. They considered him to be the spokesperson of the group because the young man often spoke in clear and eloquent sentences. 

Melinda raised an eyebrow. She may have not been a native of Hawkins, Indiana but she knew this place at the back of her hand. She knew as familiar as the name Mirkwood sounded the name and the possible place it was escaped her. 

“Mirkwood?” She inquired, “I never heard of Mirkwood. Is it something you made up? I mean it’s okay I am hip, I love _Star Wars._ Antoine can tell you I dressed up as Princess Leia when I took him trick or treating once.” 

Crimson red formed clearly on Antoine’s umber cheeks….he was currently in that phase that everything “mommy” had said and done was every bit of the word embarrassing, even though Melinda often thought other children would appreciate their parents being culture nuts. 

“You know,” A new voice added to the group. It was Gabe’s. “Lord of the Rings!”

“No Gabe it was The Bloody Hobbit!” Fitz snarked. 

“Well I don’t think it matters,” Antoine added in now.

“Yes it does! Your mom’s a cop Trip!” Trip was Antoine’s nickname. Antoine’s middle name was Triplett. Melinda didn’t know how the kids found out Antoine’s middle name but the name “Trip” stuck with her son ever since, “You can’t mess up information for cops.” 

“You can’t mess up information for cop,” Gabe mocked in an annoying tone of voice. 

And there they were again arguing, speaking over one over the other. Melinda sighed and rested her head in her hands. Her thumbs began to rub her temples hoping that she would alleviate the splitting headache that was beginning to fill her head like a vice grip. But she had to endure. She needed as much information to find Steve as quickly as humanly possible. 

She took a deep breath and lifted her head. 

“One at a time boys!” Melinda scolded before turning her head to Mack. He would be the one to explain what she was looking for the best. “Now where is Mirkwood.”

“Well Mirkwood is name we made up for it,” Mack explained, “but the real street it’s where Cornwallis and Kerley meet.” 

Melinda nodded. She knew exactly where the boys were talking about. This “Mirkwood” they were talking about was a narrow path leading into the woods. It was close to a road but it wasn’t as wide as an official Road. 

“We could help you find it if you want mom,” Antoine suggested. 

“I am happy for the answer and that you are willing to help me find your friend,” Melinda began. The boys opened their mouths to object, but she raised her hand hoping she would get their attention before the boys went off into another argument filled with nonsensical banter, “but if Steve is indeed in danger, the last thing I want to do is get you into trouble. So you are going to go home immediately after school, you are not going to go out on an adventure to find your friend and you are going to let me and the Sheriff’s department do our job. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes,” The group said in unison. 

“Good.”

Now she had a lead. A small area to search. Best case scenario, Steve got hurt and couldn’t get home on his own and as soon as he got medical attention he would be back before nightfall, and Phil, he would sleep better knowing that his son was safe and sound.

* * *

“STEVE!” Phil called out into the vastness of the woods. 

“COME OUT STEVE!” Lincoln yelled as well. 

Phil and Lincoln had been out here for a few hours. He knew Melinda was out there doing her job the best she could. Asking the last people Steve was with questions. Hopefully they would find an area that the boy could have wandered off. But Phil tried to sit in the house.

He distracted himself by trying to what was on the TV, but hours of mindless nonsense and advertisements couldn’t distract him. He felt helpless sitting in the house, not when Steve could have been not that far, hurt even scared. So Lincoln and Phil left the house. They looked at his usual spots.

Steve had a private little fort somewhere at the back of the woods. He would go there either to read or just distract himself from the chaos of the woods. Phil thought maybe he was hiding there due to the stress of not having his mother in the house or he fell to the relentless bullying from his classmates. But he wasn’t there either.

It was getting more nerve wracking as the minutes ticked by. Phil knew the chances of finding his son alive was slowly diminished as time passed. But he wasn’t going to give up hope, not just yet. 

“WHERE ARE YOU STEVE!” Phil cried out. 

He took a deep breath and continued walking. He hoped Melinda was having much better luck than he was finding Steve.

* * *

“STEVE!” Her fellow sheriffs called out into the wilderness. “STEVE COULSON”

Melinda had been walking down the unnamed road with her fellow sheriffs. Her eyes scanning around the area to see anything that is out of the ordinary. She could see endless amount of trees moving from Green to Orange. Some were falling onto the ground some were holding onto dear life. 

Suddenly her sharp eyes looked down at a set of tire tracks on the ground. They had to be tracks from a bike. Raising an eyebrow she followed the tire tracks. A few feet ahead of her she spotted it. 

Lying discarded on the ground, abandoned like a dog to fend on it's own, was Steve’s bike. There was a sense of nausea that formed at the pit of her stomach. She could feel the bile crawling up and down her throat at the sense of dread that was running through her body. It only meant one thing. 

Something terrible had to happen to him and in cases like this it usually meant only one thing…..best case scenario they would find him alive somewhere injured...but she knew how it was going to end. She swallowed. 

Oh how was she going to tell Phil.

* * *

Phil knew it was a bad idea calling Rosalind. One of her best traits was one of the things he didn’t like about her. She was a hard worker. Sometimes Phil would wake up in the middle of the night and she would be slaving over her paperwork. She didn’t like distractions, hated to be disturbed especially during one of her most pressing cases. 

He had spent the last 20 minutes screaming at her secretary on the phone. Finally he just gave up and slammed it on the hook. 

“Dammit,” He growled. 

“Dad,” Lincoln called out, “Cops!” 

Phil’s heart started racing at a hundred miles per minute as he saw Melinda’s vehicle pulling into the driveway of his home. He ran out onto the porch as she stepped out of the car. His heart almost skipped a beat as Melinda strode to the back of the Vehicle. Maybe Steve was in the back of the vehicle.

_It’s Steve, it’s Steve._

But it wasn’t Steve. It was his bike. 

Phil’s hands reached for his face as he held it tightly. There was horror rushing through his body. Someone took Steve. Someone fucking HURT Steve. He felt himself becoming weak in the knees at the prospect of what could have happened to him and with horrible thought. Phil fell down to his knees. 

Melinda put the bike on the ground and went running to Phil. She pulled him close as he began to cry violently into her shoulder. 

“It’s going to be okay.” Melinda reassured him. 

But she was being too optimistic. This case was going to have a horrible outcome and she was going to have to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOY.
> 
> Next up: Melinda urges Daisy and Antoine to stay in the house as she looks for Steve. Phil gets a strange Phone Call he thinks is from his son.
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


	2. a storm is brewing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda urges Daisy and Antoine to stay in the house as she looks for Steve. Phil gets a strange Phone Call he thinks is from his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh I didn't think this fic would get as much love and attention as it did and I am so glad it happened. Thank you so much for all the love and please continue to love and support the fic! 
> 
> Now without further ado, the next chapter!

Melinda stopped at her home before setting off with the rest of the group to find Steve. She knew she had to make sure the kids were okay, knowing someone close to them was out there missing and possibly dead was probably a hard thing to swallow for the both of them. She wondered what they were feeling. Nervous scared? Apprehensive? Getting mixed memories of the death of their sister?

Life seemed to go on in the May-Garner or in this case...May Household when she walked in and put her jacket on the coatrack. Daisy had assumed her position of making dinner [ most of the time it was throwing something into the Microwave, though she was starting to make more advanced things like pastas and salads]. Antoine sat at the table his fork absentmindedly poked into the salad Daisy had made for him. 

Daisy walked into the dining room. There was a plate of Microwaved chicken in her hands which she set on the table.

“Hey mom so you decided to come to dinner after all,” Daisy cheered with a smile as she pulled a chair for herself and sat down, “I tried a new recipe Jemma taught me. She says it when her mother is working late at the Doctor’s office.”

Melinda was hoping to say hello see how both the children were doing and then get up to find Steve, but she had a feeling this was an invitation for her to sit. So hoping to not disappoint her daughter, Melinda sat in the seat across from Daisy and put some Chicken and Salad on her plate. It should keep her full into the morning. 

“It’s going to be a quick visit,” Melinda said cutting her chicken into neat slices, “I am going to go out and help find Steve with the rest of the Sheriff’s department and some members of the town.”

Antoine lifted his head and gazed at his mother with a determined look on his face. 

“I should be helping you find him,” He murmured. It wasn’t the first time he asked her to go help her find his friend, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. But her answer was firm.

“No Antoine,” She responded swiftly. 

“But he could be in trouble,” Antoine objected.

“All the more reason you should stay put! And that is the end of the discussion!” 

Antoine sighed and shoved his fork into his food. He looked sad and defeated. Head down, refusing to look up from his dinner. It was only the beginning. Things were going to get worse once they...she swallowed the food she put in her mouth at the thought. She didn’t want to go down THAT route yet not when miracles could happen.

“Well while we’re on the subject,” Daisy said placing her hands on the table. She had this glint in her eyes, a determination. Melinda knew what that meant. She wanted something. “I wanted to go over to Jemma’s and stud-”

“Was I speaking Spanish?” Melinda cut her off immediately. Daisy frowned and folded her arms. The Sheriff also knew what this meant. She was going to fall into one of her “moods”. Daisy was a good kid. She always studious got great grades but lord help the May-Garners when someone said no to her. “Daisy…”

“This is bullshit,” Daisy growled slamming her fist on the table, “Trip’s friend goes missing and I am forced to be locked up in the house like a Prisoner.”

“I need you to watch your brother,” Melinda stated firmly. It was an obvious lie. There was another reason, something deeper. A subject she often wanted to avoid around her children knowing how affected they were every time they brought up the subject. A subject that was painful to all of them.

“Trip is 13!” Daisy objected, “he is able to watch himself! Why are you making me stay in this house!” 

“BECAUSE I DON’T WANT TO LOSE EITHER OF YOU LIKE I LOST YOUR SISTER!” Melinda finally roared. Antoine winced and looked down at his food. Maybe it was too bad of taste to bring up his sister at a time like this. But with a child missing and knowing what the sting of losing a child felt like, all emotions were running way too high. “Look I am sorry but until we know what had happened no one of you are to leave this house until know what happened to Steve. Do I make myself clear.”

“Yes Mom,” Her two children said in unison.

“Good.” Melinda responded.

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

“STEVE!”

“STEVE COULSON”

It was like the whole town was out there looking for Steve. There were out there with their flashlights and their raincoats, even heavy boots as they trekked out through the forest ahead of them. Some of the people out there were parents she recognized from PTA meetings and assemblies, taking time away from their children to do a good deed. 

Others were just some random townsfolk, either teachers from the schools or business owners hoping their time out here would be good to promote their business. Having them all out here would probably be beneficial to the sheriff's department. Maybe the extra pairs of eyes would find Steve Coulson much quicker. 

She sighed as she walked down the hill joining the group. She hoped Phil wasn’t at home and not panicking like he was before. She almost felt sorry about leaving him alone before when he was so distraught about his missing son. But she had a job to do. She had to find Steve and made sure people who were looking for Steve were safe as they did so. 

Maybe when she called the search off for the night she would go visit Phi-

“Hey Melinda,” A familiar voice chimed. 

Melinda frowned. It was Andrew. It was enough she had to see him today, it took a lot of strength to act civil in front of him just because they were around her son. And now he was here, possibly to help Melinda in the search for Steve. She was under enough stress at the moment. She didn’t need more.

“Go home Andrew,” Melinda growled as she started walking quickly to join the group that was underway searching for Steve.

“Hey I am here for the same reason as you,” Andrew exclaimed, he started walking at the brisk pace Melinda was walking. It was like he was an orphan child latching onto the first adult they saw in hopes they would find a new family to call theirs “Steve Coulson is Antoine’s friend. I think it’s important I show are son I care by helping you find him.”

Melinda stopped in her tracks and she turned to face Andrew. Her eyebrows were furrowed her hand was curling into a fist ready to punch him at a moment's notice if he said another word. Okay was he a good father? Definitely. He supported his son’s interest in the AV club and helped Daisy with her homework when she had a science question. 

But considering the way he betrayed her after all the years together, that all didn’t seem to matter. All she could see was the ugliness that once embodied a very handsome man. 

“You really care for Antoine and Daisy don’t you,” Melinda scoffed, “You really seemed to care about them both when you put your dick in that random hooker’s pussy!” Andrew opened his mouth hoping he could say something but he closed it quickly. Maybe because next time Melinda would say something it would be loud enough for the whole town to hear. “GO HOME ANDREW or at least go to a different group so I don’t have to deal with the face of the man who humiliated me.”

Melinda walked off to where a group of her fellow sheriffs were standing. Thankfully Andrew didn’t follow her. She wouldn’t want his presence disturbing her task.

* * *

Phil was surprisingly much calmer than he thought he would be. Maybe because with Melinda someone who cared about him out there looking for Steve with probably half the town. It was in good hands. Maybe it was he had to be as strong as he was and not fall apart in front of Lincoln. 

This was affecting Lincoln very deeply, Phil could tell. Thousands of questions must have been running through his mind like what would have happened if he was home last night? Would he be able to stop this. He maybe was also worried that he was going to never see his brother again. It was an understandable fear. 

But he couldn’t think like that.

He turned his head over to Lincoln who was looking out the window. It was flashing lightning outside the house. It made Phil a bit worried they were going to have to call off the search for tonight. He would understand why they would have to, they couldn’t risk their lives finding a kid...if he was in the area. 

“Lincoln come here,” Phil called out to his son, “help me find a picture to put up for the flyer.”

Lincoln nodded and took a spot next to Phil on the couch. Looking through pictures surprisingly was beneficial for keeping his faith that his son was coming home. Seeing his son at happier times would keep up his optimism that his son would be home once again, safe and sound. 

“I know I have been working alot lately because of I have to put food on the table for you and your brother,” Phil murmured with a comforting smile, “but just know during this troubling time for us I am here for you and if you need to talk I am here.”

Lincoln sighed and placed his hands on his lap. Phil could see tears pricking at the corner of Lincoln’s eyes. He reached over and rubbed his son’s lanky shoulders. 

“I blame myself you know?” Lincoln mumbled, “Maybe if I came home…..”

“Lincoln look at me,” Phil said sternly, “it is NOT your fault okay. You can not do this to yourself, punch yourself for something that is out of your control. It's only going to make things worse. Lincoln, Melinda is going to find him and everything will be back to normal.” Lincoln nodded finally resigning to the fact that his father was right and that he had to have faith that Steve would be back. He was going to open his mouth again but noticed a picture on the table. Phil smiled. “How about this one?”

It was one of Steve’s school pictures. He was smiled with almost all his teeth growing in. It was so bright and so beautiful it was like he could light up a room every time someone gazed at it. The people looking for him needed to know what a light and presence he was and why he needed to be found. 

“Yup,” Lincoln said with a smile, “that is definitely the one.”

“Alright,” Phil nodded, “we’ll use this one.” 

Suddenly the phone rang. Phil lifted his head as his heart leapt into his stomach. The call meant only one or two things. One it was good news that Steve had been found or it was terrible news. He had to brace himself for both outcomes, as much as he didn’t want to, but it was a fact of life.

Phil took a deep breath and walked over to the phone. He was collecting and grounding himself for whatever was on the other line . 

“Hello who is this?” Phil inquired. 

There was nothing but static on the other line. Was it some kind of prank? Was it Melinda trying to gather the words on what to tell him in regards to Steve? Was it Rosalind calling to check out the progress on the hunt for their son? Suddenly the static was replaced by something else…...breathing. 

If Phil would have known better it sounded like…

“Steve?” He squeaked. At the corner of his eye he watched Lincoln slowly stand up from his spot and make his way towards his father. “Steve can you hear me? STEVE.”

“Is that Steve on the phone?” Lincoln asked blinking. 

A distorted voice was added on the line something Phil couldn’t make out. Was it Steve’s? Was it his kidnapper? Something else was added to the static. A growling. It definitely wasn’t Steve. It had to be the person who had him. Phil was panicked now. He wondered what this animal was doing to his son. 

Was he hurting him? Oh god was his son scared?

“WHO IS THIS!” Phil yelled, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON!” The growling got louder and it rattled through his bones. “PLEASE GIVE ME BACK MY SON!” 

Instead of a legible response something strange had happened. A surge of electric ran through the ear of the phone and zapped in Phil’s ear. It sent a jolt through his body sending him backwards to the floor. 

The line went dead. The only thing Phil could hear was the sound of the dial tone 

But that didn’t stop him from calling out for his son. 

“STEVE!!!” Phil sobbed. There was a sense and panic and fear that his son was in serious danger that coursed violently through his veins. There were tears spilling down his eyes. “ANSWER ME PLEASE!” 

“Who is it dad?” Lincoln asked as he rubbed his hand gently over his father’s shoulder, “You can talk to me.”

Phil turned his head over to Lincoln. He could barely see his eldest son through the blurriness of his tears of fear and rage. His breathing was heavy. He could feel cold pinching his spine and moving down his back. 

“It was Steve,” He rasped.

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion. Already he looked skeptical, but he didn’t understand the power of being a father. A parent has a intuition when their child was near or was in danger and he could feel it. Steve was out there and he needed him and Phil would find him. 

“How did you know?” Lincoln inquired squeezing his father’s shoulder in comfort. 

“His breathing,” Phil whispered sharply, “I knew it by his breathing.”

Lincoln did not utter another word. He just pulled his father into a hug and held on tight.

* * *

Melinda almost cursed herself for not staying out there longer and having to call off the search, but between the heavy lightning in the sky and the downpour of rain she knew someone was bound to get hurt. She would have to wait till the morning to search again. She just hoped by some miracle if Steve was still out there alive, he would survive the night. 

She decided to make a pitstop on the way back to her house. She knew Daisy and Antoine were probably fast asleep by now. They won’t notice their mother slipping in later than expected. She just hoped they behaved and they stayed in the house like she asked. She went to Phil’s house, apparently he called the police station frantic saying the kidnapper made a call.

She was drenched from the rain as Lincoln explained that his father sworn he could have heard Steve breathing before the phone short circuited from the storm and electrocuted him. 

She sighed as Lincoln walked her down the hall to where his father was resting in this room. He was hallucinating and going mad already from the grief and fear. 

When Lincoln opened the door, the first thing Melinda spotted was Phil lying in bed. His eyes were wide, his mouth was gape. Face looked pale enough as if he seen a ghost. It was a far cry from the optimistic man she came to know and love. 

“You won’t tell anyone about us will you,” Melinda asked Lincoln. She wasn’t sure if Lincoln knew about Melinda and Phil’s relationship yet. Daisy did, Melinda thought she was old enough to understand and she did. She only wanted happiness for her mother after her father cheated on her mother. “We are not ready to go public with our relationship just yet.” 

“I already know and your secret is safe with me scout's honor,” Lincoln answered. She had to admire the resilience of the boy and his attempt to keep it together during this troubling time. Not many would try to live their lives the best they can despite a terrible hardship.

Melinda bowed her head as a sign of thanks and walked into the room. The moment she sat down on the bed Phil sat up and put his head on her shoulder. Even if it wasn’t a troubling situation such as this he would have done except whisper praises in her ear. But tonight only quiet sniffling. 

“I am sorry I couldn’t search longer,” Melinda said as she took his hand in her own. Her fingers brushed on the top of his palm hoping an affectionate reaction would calm him down. “It was too dangerous with the storm.”

There was a long pause. The room was quiet except for the sound of rain tapping on the window and some thunder cackling. It was dark occasionally brightening up with the streaks of lightning in the sky. Surprisingly with all the chaos it was really peaceful. She needed that with all the panic and frustration out there.

“You probably be don’t need to look that far,” Phil rasped. “I heard him tonight on the phone, he’s here.” 

Melinda could object to him. Melinda could say he was crazy and he wasn’t making any sense, that this was all from panicking and grief. But Phil didn’t need that tonight. Not when he was emotionally fragile that even a feather could knock him out. 

He needed to be loved and that’s what Melinda did. She lovingly ran her hand through his hair and placed gentle kisses on his forehead. It was her tiny way of telling him...she was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You could tell I am a Jopper shipper with Philinda as Jopper don't ya? Hehe. 
> 
> Next up: The search continues for Steve Coulson, but when the owner of a town favorite resturaunt is found dead from an "apparent Suicide" the case takes a different turn. Meanwhile Coulson takes measures to find his son. 
> 
> Like? Remember to send comments and Kudos, it feeds the Author's motivation.


End file.
